


Goronald Destiel AU

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5, Supernatural, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ronald's final goodbye.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Ronald McDonald
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Goronald Destiel AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fret/gifts).



The duo had barely managed to get into the room, Ronald locking the door behind him and using a sigil to protect them for a while longer so Colonel Sanders couldn’t come kill them imminently-

Goro paced across the room, the dark tiles providing no source of comfort from the booms of the Colonel’s strikes against the door. They were trapped, like pigs for the slaughter.

They were going to die soon.

“This is my fault. I just had to try kill the colonel. I needed to. It’s my fault we are going to die here. He’s going to kill you, then he’s going to kill me.”

“Goro, that’s not going to happen. There... there is something that could take him down.”

“What...? There’s something that can... what is it?!”

“I... made a deal.” Ronald admitting, trying to ignore the startling effect each bang Sander’s did against the door. “Back when Lavenza was taken by the empty, I made a deal to save her. That when I...”

“Ronald? You can tell me. I mean, we’re just off to die anyways so-“

“You’re not. I am.”

" _You_ are? Ronald, you must be joking. Don't make me laugh." Goro scoffed, trying to hide the tremble in his limbs. His fellow, angelic, clown, hunter, _friend_... he had to be trying to lighten the mood before their inevitable demise.

"This deal I made, it was when I experienced true happiness that ~~gay hell~~ the empty will come and take me away. And I've been trying to hide it for so long and I... I realised the happiness isn't from having it. I would never have it anyways, I may be a clown but I am no fool. It's from the saying it, the being it."

“Ron what are you _saying_.” Goro said, feeling tears poke at his burgundy orbs.

“I have learned many things since I have obtained this mortal vessel of this clown mascot, and I learned it all from _you_. You see yourself as this... this person who does not deserve care, does not deserve love. But you _do_. Everything I’ve learned, how to care for others, for this world, to fight against what the Burger King told us was our purpose... it was all from _you._ ” 

“You changed me Goro.”

“Ron why does-“

**BANG**

“Why does this sound like a goodbye?” He asked, not prepared. They’d all died at some point, having been brought back from hell, from purgatory, from other dimensions.... as Ronald had said ‘gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.’.

“That’s because it is.”

**BANG**

“I... I love you Goro.”

**BANG**

[ ](https://ibb.co/SPNhzYS)  
[new wallpaper hd](https://imgbb.com/)  


**CLUNK**

With the tearful smile on Ronald’s clown face, Goro could hear a bubbling behind him as Colonel Sanders entered the room, deep fried death scythe raised to kill the pair.

“Ron wait-“ Goro started, being cut off by Ronald grabbing his sweater vest, pulling him in close. Was his clown friend going to kiss him farewell? Goro had let his guard down, which was a truly foolish action when the clown angel pushed him to the side, a handprint of clown makeup and blood staining his sleeves.

With a final smile, the Gay Hell Goo surrounded Ronald and the Colonel before disappearing into nothingness, leaving Goro alone in the empty room, filled deeply with the regret of not being able to reciprocate his best friends feelings.

He couldn’t focus on anything; the phone calls and messages from Ryuji, the impending death from ~~God~~ The Burger King...

All he could do was hold his arms in despair, hand clutching the last remnant of Ronald in this room was he sobbed for lost love.

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> god you wanna join the [goronald discord server](https://discord.gg/WnGf3TyJdR) soooooooo bad


End file.
